Mirror, Mirror
by WillowSioui
Summary: SnapexOC, RemusxOC, LuciusxOC. Twins come to Hogwarts, but they cannot be any more different...how do the Marauders deal with these two witched from America's Salem Witch's Institute? Rating may change.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

Steam flies into the air of Platform 9 3/4 as Sirius Black stumbles into a compartment. Within said compartment are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, better known throughout the school as the Marauders, getting ready for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he closes the compartment door, a wide smile crosses Sirius' handsome face.

"Guess what, my friends?" James moves over grudgingly as Sirius, beaming, sits beside him flipping his hair out of his eyes, and shrugs.

"I dunno….you just got laid?" Peter Pettigrew gives a high-pitched squeak of a laugh, and Remus Lupin ignores them all with his nose in a rather large book. Sirius seems to think for a moment, then he nods his head wisely.

"That too, but not exactly what I was thinking of." The trains whistle sounds loudly, and the train starts to move away from the platform and the waving family members being left behind, "What I was thinking of, dear Prongs, is that there are two new seventh years from Salem Witch's Institute in America!" This gets James and Sirius into a heated conversation about what they will look like and which Houses they will be in, and Remus sighs deeply while placing a bookmark in his book and setting it down.

"I need to go and patrol the train with the other Prefects now…" He comments as he pulls his school robes over his head, and then leaves the compartment. Sirius stretches out his legs and rests his feet where Remus was just sitting.

_**The Great Hall**_

The Marauders all sit in their customary places at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, talking animatedly like the rest of the students. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stands up and raises his hand, signaling for a silence that is quickly given to him.

"As many of you have heard, we have the pleasure of having two students agree to transfer for their last year from the Salem Witch's Institute in America." People start to talk excitedly, so Dumbledore has to raise his hand again; the silence takes a little longer to fall as the chatter slowly dies down, "They will need to undergo the Sorting; so please, Filch, f you would?" All eyes fall upon the doors of the Great Hall as the caretaker opens them with a creak to reveal two young girls.

The first has a very sultry and flirtatious air about her, with a very curvaceous figure and heaving chest. She is wearing plain but revealing clothing, consisting of a black dress and shoes. Her ebony ringlets fall down her back; matching the black of her dress so well that it seems to blend in completely. Her eyes themselves are so dark that there is no way to distinguish between the iris and the pupil.

The second is a meek-looking slender girl who has identical facial structure to the other, but they could not be more different. This girl has straight blonde hair, almost white it is so light, to her shoulders. Bangs fall over her left eye, nearly covering it. Here eyes are icy blue, clear as the water of the Caribbean seas. She is wearing an immaculately white dress which is more modest than the first girls, and white shoes. The two girls are holding hands as they make their way towards the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall is standing beside the stool and holding the Sorting Hat, along with a small roll of parchment.

"Mihma, Mila." The girl with the blonde hair steps forwards and sits upon the stool, Professor McGonagall placing the sorting hat upon her head. The hat seems to smile, then calls out in a booming voice which makes the girl named Mila jump:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl, Mila, seems confused at first, but decides to head towards the table with the most cheering. After she is seated, the Professor calls out the other girl's name,

"Mihma, Mira." Sirius and James look towards each other with evil grins.

"Twins!" They turn their attention back to the sable-haired girl, prompted by a warning glance from Remus Lupin. The hat does not even touch the girl, Mira's head when it calls out:

"SLYTHERIN!" The table at the end of the hall seems to erupt with applause, and Mira smiles with a glint in her eye as she walks towards the cheering table. Dumbledore waves everybody into the Feast while Professor McGonagall takes away the stool and Sorting Hat. James looks at Sirius and grins.

"Too bad the sexy one's in Slytherin….although, that won't stop you for going for her, will it?" His handsome friend smiles cheekily at him, and they start to eat the food from the feast when Professor Dumbledore walks up to the four of them.

"I am hoping that this year will be different for you four, considering that you, Potter, are now Head Boy." They all give her wary smiles, and she shakes her head, looking towards Remus as Sirius ducks his head and starts shoveling his mouth with food, "I am hoping that you could, please, give help to the Mihma siblings if they are to need it." Remus nods his head and the Professor walks briskly away, and Sirius grins.

"Looks like the sexy one's already making friends with Lucius Malfoy and his gang…Even Snivellus! My _god_! Ah, well…but you might need to help the sick-looking one…" Remus looks over his friend's grinning head to see that Mira _**has**_ made friends with Malfoy and his group; but her twin is sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table, looking thoroughly lost.

_Maybe I'll talk to her after dinner…_

**Review, please! Long reviews receive cookies and chocolate milk!**

**~R**


End file.
